


The Rumble Through the Wall

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison Ghost story, Gen, M/M, Shiro Ship Week 2019, Teen Shiro, cadets adashi, garrison shiro, supernatural prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Teenagers Shiro and Adam sneak off the Garrison grounds to investigate a ghost story.





	The Rumble Through the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the prompts out of order XD.

There was an old Garrison story about the canyons out in the middle of nowhere.

In the dead of night you could hear a ghoul haunting in the gaps. The sound was said to shake the earth beneath your feet. It was the ghoul trying to split the ground and pull you into its lair. Grown, grizzly men have been heard to run away screaming for their lives.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Adam shook his head. “Why wouldn’t the ghoul just _phase_ _through_ and get you? It doesn’t need to crack the earth open. That’s Rumplestilskin’s thing.”

Fifteen year old Takashi Shirogane quickly put a hand over Adam’s mouth. There were some voices up ahead. They ducked down behind some metal cabinets just as the flashlight came over them. Shiro’s heart was pounding in both anxiety and excitement as the guard’s footsteps sounded nearby.

Both teens held their breaths.

The guard walked by. They didn’t move away from their spot until they heard the garage door open and close. Then Shiro became aware of where exactly his hand was on Adam. The warm breath out of Adam’s nose skirted Shiro’s hand. He withdrew it quickly and darted out of their hiding place.

“Well that was close.”

If the lights had been on fully their lingering flushes would have been easily noticeable. Adam slid up besides his roommate as he pulled off the cover for one of the hovercycles.

“We’ll be suspended if they catch us.”

“ **If** they do.” Shiro let out a grunt as he sat down. “You having second thoughts?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Shiro patted the space behind him. “Then get in. That guard‘ll come back.”

Adam huffed. “But what about the gate?”

“Already got it taken care of.”

Adam sat as far back as he could but he could still feel Shiro’s body heat. He placed his hands along the sides of the cycle’s seat. He quirked a brow upon seeing the small remote in his partner in crime’s hand.

“Someone’s going to notice.”

In the low lighting Adam could just make out the curving grin on Shiro’s lips.

“I haven’t gotten caught yet.”

Shiro fiddled with some buttons and controls. The hovercycle lifted up quietly. Adam hadn’t known there was a stealth mode for the hovercycles.

“How often do you sneak out?”

Shiro shrugged. “Just when I’m feeling restless. Now hold on. I can’t open the garage door too much or else someone might notice.”

Adam kept his hands where they were. The garage door was sliding up. Shiro revved quietly and then shot out so fast Adam nearly lost his glasses.

“Crap!”

Adam leaned in with Shiro to duck. He must have hit the remote again because Adam heard the door sliding back down. Now pressed against Shiro’s back - for stability reasons - Adam felt the laughter stolen by the wind.

Adam turned his head so he could watch the scenery go by. Shiro’s heart was thudding loudly.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of their proximity or the fact that he was flying above the rocky sands with absolutely no restraints in the middle of the night with the stars and moon the only light.

It was probably a mix of both.

They rode in silence for a while, just enjoying the night and each other’s company. At one point Adam tapped his arm. Shiro glanced back. Adam pointed over to some canyons on the left.

He turned off the pathway and into the canyons. It was darker here. He slowed the hovercycle. In the dark, he felt like he needed to swerve.

 _Right now_.

Adam looked back at the rock formation Shiro narrowly avoided. “You sure you’ve never been here?”

Shiro slowed the cycle to a stop. “I’d think I’d remember coming to a haunted canyon.”

Adam made a sound of agreement. Then he unslung his backpack. Shiro took the flashlight Adam offered.

“For the record, I’m driving on the way back.”

“If you can get the keys from me,” Shiro laughed. “So where exactly do we need to look?”

“Why would I know?”

“I thought you know everything.” Shiro tapped the corner of his eye. “You’re wearing glasses.”

“Really Takashi?”

Shiro made a sound. Adam frowned.

“What?”

“N-Nothing.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Just- Most people call me Shiro.”

“Do you want me to?”

“…No. I like it when you- “ Shiro halted in mid step. “What was that?”

“What? I don’t see anything.”

“I didn’t see anything either but -“ Shiro rotated around with his flashlight pointing into the darkness, “behind you!”

Adam whipped around to see -

“An owl?”

Shiro burst out laughing. “Oh man, I didn’t think you’d fall for that.”

“Screw you Takashi.”

“I’m sorry haha. I couldn’t resist-!”

Adam rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Shiro to laugh it off.

“A-Adam. Wait.” Shiro reached a hand out to steady himself. “Haha. I won’t do it again, I swe-“

The moment Shiro’s hand touched the rock wall he felt it rumble.

“What the he-“

Images flashed in his mind at supersonic speed. Four legged shapes of various colors, yellow glowing eyes, a rumbling growl that shook inside his very soul - like lightning striking and he was the destined pole for it -

_The **Head**. Too soon._

He blacked out.

* * *

Someone was shaking him.

Shiro jerked awake. Someone had been holding his nose and covered his mouth so he couldn’t breath.

“Adam?? The _hell_ \- wait. We’re-“

“Back at the Garrison.” Adam pushed his glasses up. “Sorry, I couldn’t think of another way to wake you.”

“Ugh.” Shiro rubbed his face. “What happened?”

“You collasped suddenly. I couldn’t get you to wake up so I strapped you to me and drove back.”

“Wow. Geez, I’m sorry. Thanks for - Adam. Please tell me you took the same route I did.”

“I didn’t.” Adam shifted back to his seat by Shiro’s bed. “We’re on toilet cleaning for three months and washing the hovercycles.”

Despite all the other things that had happened, Shiro groaned for the punishments more than anything.

“Crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because Space Dad was a lil teenager once too. ;)


End file.
